


Sliding Doors.

by Queen_haQ



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: AU, F/M, What-If, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:11:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_haQ/pseuds/Queen_haQ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Kate and Richie met at Benny's before everything went to hell?</p><p>"You're smiling, like you were thinking about someone special. Figured it was a boyfriend or something."</p><p>"Maybe it's a girlfriend."</p><p>"Really?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sliding Doors.

Kate hopped out of the car and followed her best friend, Jessica, into the gas station. The blonde headed to the cashier, and Kate went to stock up on refreshments for the rest of the road trip home. While she loved the freedom of dorm life, she also missed hot meals, private showers, and yup, her family. She smiled at the thought of her dad, who was probably going to insist on having a games night tonight, and her mom, who had already promised to make her favourite meal - meat loaf - for dinner, and even Scott, her annoying younger brother who she missed a lot more than she thought she would.

 

"Must be a lucky guy."

 

She looked up at the stranger who'd made the comment. He was tall, well-groomed, and exceptionally attired in a black suit, dress shoes, fancy tie and all. At first glance he looked like a missionary in the outfit and horn-rimmed glasses, but the flirtatious twinkle in his eyes belied that image. "Excuse me?"

 

He gave her a languid smile. "You're smiling, like you were thinking about someone special. Figured it was a boyfriend or something."

 

"Maybe it's a girlfriend."

 

His eyebrow quirked up. "Really?"

 

"Yup." She nudged her head in the direction of Jessica who was on her cell phone.

 

He regarded Jessica curiously before meeting Kate's gaze again. "That's disappointing. I was hoping you'd be into-"

 

"Guys?"

 

"Brunettes."

 

She smiled, opening the fridge door. As she stared at the selection of drinks in front of her, he turned to do the same.

 

"She's a little obvious, don't you think?" he asked.

 

Kate cast him a curious glance. "Meaning?"

 

"The whole blonde hair, big tits thing."

 

"Oh, you're not into that?" she mocked.

 

He smirked. "I am, but I also need a woman of substance."

 

"What makes you think she isn't?"

 

"Is she?"

 

"Definitely."

 

He chuckled. "Glad to hear it."

 

"You know, just because she's beautiful doesn't mean she lacks substance. And it's pretty sexist for you to think that."

 

He paused for a moment, as if he was about to argue with her, but then his face broke into a boyish grin. "I put my foot in my mouth, didn't I?"

 

She chuckled. "Yeah. You really did."

 

"Let me make it up to you. I'll buy you a drink. There's a bar not too far from here."

 

He tilted his head ever so slightly, and she noted his clear blue eyes and the beauty mark just above his lips. Oh yeah, he was somehow both cute and hot, very charming, and completely aware of it. As attractive as he was, however, she wasn't about to go off with a stranger. "No need. You're forgiven."

 

"Are you worried I'm dangerous?"

 

"Are you?"

 

"No."

 

She cocked her eyebrow. "Not sure I believe you."

 

"You can bring your girlfriend along if it'll make you feel safer."

 

"Ah, I see where this is going."

 

He rested his elbow on the snack shelf, smirking. "And where's that?"

 

"You'll try to get us drunk so we can put on a show for you." She leaned in towards him, purposely making him think she was going to whisper something in his ear, but instead she grabbed the bag of chips next to him. "I'm wise to your pervy ways."

 

He laughed, the sound surprisingly delightful.

 

"What is it with guys, huh? What is so exciting about two women going at it?"

 

"You really want to know?"

 

"Sure."

 

"I'll tell if you have a drink with me."

 

A shiver ran down her spine, and she wasn't sure if it was from fear or anticipation. There was something hypnotic about him, beckoning her closer, and she reminded herself to be careful. "Not sure if that's a good idea."

 

"Yeah, you're right." He plucked the bag of chips from her hand. "Besides, we probably wouldn't even make it to the bar."

 

"Oh, really?"

 

He took a step closer, studying her intently.

 

She was playing with fire, and she didn't want to stop. "How far would we make it?"

 

"My car."

 

"And then what?"

 

"I'd kiss you."

 

"Just like that, huh?"

 

"And then I'd rip your clothes off."

 

Her cheeks were hot, her body flushed, and she couldn't break her gaze from his no matter hard she tried. Suddenly, someone nudged her from behind, and she turned to find Jessica next to her.

 

"Ready to go?" Jessica asked, completely oblivious to the tension. "We don't need more snacks. We still have a whole bunch in the trunk."

 

"Oh, okay," Kate stammered. She glanced back at the hot guy and found him watching her with amusement. "It was nice to meet you."

 

"Was it?" he replied, his eyes shining with mischief.

 

Still blushing, Kate followed Jessica out of the store.

 

"Who was that?" Jessica asked.

 

"Nobody. Just some guy."

 

"He's cute. You should have gotten his number."

 

Kate shrugged her shoulders, slipping into the driver's seat. "Whatever." She started the car and pulled out of the parking spot. Three police cars sped past them, sirens wailing. "Wonder what that's about?"

 

"Bank robbery. Cashier said two brothers stole a few mill and took a teller hostage this morning."

 

"Shit, that's horrible."

 

"No kidding."

 

As Kate continued to drive, her thoughts inadvertently returned to the hottie in the gas station. Damn. She should have had that drink with him. How bad could it have been, anyway? It was just a drink, and he seemed like such a nice guy.

 

She let out a resigned sigh, and reminded herself to take more chances in the future. Like Jessica always said, life was too short to play it safe.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys like?


End file.
